


I Must Be Dreaming

by SapphireSmoke



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, Femslash, Half-Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireSmoke/pseuds/SapphireSmoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It's only in my mind</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Not real life</i>
  <br/>
  <i>No, I must be dreaming</i>
</p><p>a morgana/morgause fan video</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Must Be Dreaming

  
**Please watch in HD!**


End file.
